


Who We Are Now

by AdorableDoom



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableDoom/pseuds/AdorableDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of them are who they were before. All that's left to do is go forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who We Are Now

**Author's Note:**

> Set post Thanos Imperative and Guardians of the Galaxy vol. 2.

        There's several agonizing moments of confusion when Adam allows their paths to cross once more. Confusion, distrust, fear. He expects nothing less. They are nearly unrecognizable, these being who are perhaps the only souls in this vast universe apart from the Mad Titian himself that Adam can truly call his friends. They seem like strangers now, so very different from those he left behind. He imagines the feeling is mutual.  
        He does not know them now.  
        They do not know him.  
        The universe had spun on its axis and left them reeling. All of them uncertain of what their next move should be. Trust or distrust. Ally or enemy. Well, as it turned it out, that answer came easier to some than to others. Peter rushed forward just as he did in all aspects of his life and flung his arms around Adam, enveloping him in the warmth he'd nearly forgotten.  
He buried his face in Adam's shoulder, clutching at him. Adam wonders at this, marvels at it, this emotion. All of it directed at him. "I never thought I'd see you again. . .God Adam. ." He's weeping now, trembling like a child as he clung to Adam like a lifeline.  
       He aches. Body and soul he aches. Adam can feel it, it's like a wound. Gaping, ugly, and festering. Peter has been through something terrible.  
       Unnatural.  
       Agonizing.  
       He's warm against Adam, burning like the sun. Death is so very cold. Adam curls his arms around Peter and closes the remaining space between them though he can't say why. "I've missed you my friend," Adam said because it's the truth. Peter laughed against the side of his throat though it came out more like a strangled sob.  
       "I've missed you too," he said. Unconsciously (at least that's what he tells himself) Adam's fingers slips his fingers into Peter's soft bird's nest and cradled his head against his shoulder, mimicking the the actions of Phyla-Vell and Moondragon he'd seen after a particularly trying battle. Peter melts into him, let's Adam take his weight. He is not who he once was. Neither is Adam.  
        Adam presses him close, grateful for the warmth and kindness.  
        Gladly taking the weight.

 


End file.
